staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Stycznia 2002
thumb|left|80x80px 07:15 Dance ma sens 2; pr.rozrywkowy stereo; wyk: Scooter,Schiller,Sylver 08:00 Witajcie w teatrze Muppetów (cz. 3) - serial lalkowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 1994 08:25 Supernowy i Supernowa 08:50 Alicja w krainie czarów (cz. 2) film fab. USA 10:30 Klan; odc. 537; powt. 10:55 Noworoczna Lista Przebojów 11:20 Świat Jana Pawła II 12:00 Anioł Pański; Orędzie Jana Pawła II z okazji Światowego Dnia Pokoju 12:20 Światowe przeboje w wykonaniu GREGORIAN 13:00 Wiadomości; oraz powt. Orędzia Noworocznego Prezydenta RP/dla niesłyszących/ 13:10 Noworoczna Lista Przebojów 13:40 Studio sport; Turniej 4 skoczni; Garmisch Partenkirchen/Niemcy/ 15:40 Dziennikowa Szopka Noworoczna J. Fedorowicza 16:30 Klan; odc. 538; telenowela TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Amerykanin w Shaolin; 1991 film fab. USA; reż: Lucas Lowe; wyk: Cliff Lenderman,Kim Chan 19:00 Wieczorynka; Fraglesy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Czarny pies; Black Dog; 1998 film fab. prod. USA/za zgoda rodziców/; reż: Kevin Hooks; wyk: Patrick Swayze, Meat Loaf, Randy Travis 21:40 Powódź; Hard Rain; 1998 film fab. prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Mikael Salomon; wyk: Morgan Freeman, Christian Slater, Randy Quaid 23:10 Skaza; DAMAGE; 1992 film fab.prod.angielskiej/dla dorosłych/; reż: Louis Malle; wyk: wyk.Jeremy Irons,Juliette Binoche,Miranda Richardson 01:05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|146x146px 07:30 Kłopoty Świętego Mikołaja - film anim., Wielka Brytania 1999 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Gwiazdy w Dwójce 09:05 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz-Sport 2001 09:50 Dekalog pewnej aktorki czyli Stasia Celińska 10:30 Gwiazdy w Dwójce 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak nowego stulecia 11:10 7 dni świat; wydarzenia 2001 11:55 Jak ukraść milion dolarów; 1966 komedia prod.USA; reż: William Wyler; wyk: Audrey Hepburn,Peter O'Toole 14:00 Familiada; Zakończenie Turnieju Mistrzów 14:25 Gwiazdy w Dwójce 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.380 -Prekursor; telenowela TVP 15:00 Pół żartem, pół serial czyli Ostry dyżur w Leśnej Górze 15:50 Gwiazdy w Dwójce 16:00 Moja macocha jest kosmitką; 1988 komedia prod. USA; reż: Richard Benjamin; wyk: Dan Aykroyd,Kim Basinger 17:45 Gwiazdy w Dwójce; Wywiad z Joe Cockerem 18:00 Program lokalny 18:20 Pogoda 18:25 Gwiazdy w Dwójce 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Za młodzi na sen - Ryszard Rynkowski i Joe Cocker; Koncert Jubileuszowy Grupy PZU S.A. 19:50 Gwiazdy w Dwójce 20:00 Spotkanie z balladą; Karnawał w Kopydłowie cz.2 -Niespodzianka 20:50 Gwiazdy w Dwójce 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:24 Pogoda 21:25 Gwiazdy w Dwójce 21:35 Napad prawie doskonały; Almost Perfect Bank Robbery; 1996 komedia kryminalna prod.USA/dla wszystkich/; reż: David Burton Morris; wyk: Brooke Shields,Dylan Walsh 23:05 Niedziela na Głównym 23:50 Zabity na śmierć; Murder by Death; 1976 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Robert Moore; wyk: Eileen Brennan,Truman Capote,Peter Falk 01:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|153x153px 7.00 Anatol - serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 7.30 Przygody Oggy'ego - francuski serial animowany dla najmłodszych 8.00 Program lokalny 9.55 Święty Mikołaj i Pete - film familijny prod. amerykańskiej 11.25 Trzecia granica - serial wojenny prod. polskiej 12.20 Mississippi - rozśpiewana rzeka (4-ost) - serial dokumentalny prod. amerykańskiej 13.20 Donna Summer - koncert 14.10 Kopciuszek - film dla najmłodszych prod. amerykańskiej 15.05 Muzykanci z Bremy - film animowany prod. amerykańskiej 15.30 Gwiazda wigilijna - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 17.15 Country - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.25 Sens życia - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 W rytmie Straussa - koncert 20.30 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Akcja "Ucieczka" - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 23.35 Czarodziejska pułapka - horror prod. amerykanskiej 1.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|200x200px 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie 7:00 Pokemon (55) - serial animowany 7:25 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 7:55 David Copperfield - program rozrywkowy 8:50 Flip i Flap: wszystko co najlepsze (3) - komedia prod. USA/Niemcy 10:00 Rock'n rollowy kogut - film animowany prod. USA/Irlandia 11:20 Barbie w Dziadku do orzechów - film animowany prod. USA 12:45 Asterix podbija Amerykę - film animowany prod. Niemcy/Francja/Wielka Brytania/USA 14:10 As nad asy - komedia sensacyjna prod. Niemiecko-francuskiej 16:00 W świetle Kiepskich: wydanie specjalne - reportaż 16:50 Piękna i Borys bestia - komedia prod. USA 18:45 Informacje 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza (83) - serial komediowy 19:30 WC Gadzina - pr. satyryczny 20:00 Szklana pułapka 2 - film sensacyjny prod. USA 21:30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie) 22:20 Demony wojny według Goi - film sensacyjny prod. Polskiej 0:05 Na każdy temat: Seryjni modercy - talk show 1:05 Przypadkowe piekło - thriller prod. USA 2:45 Muzyka na BIS 5:00 Pożegnanie thumb|left|50x50px 8:15 Inspektor Gadget (65/86) - serial animowany 8:40 Koty nie tańczą - film animowany prod. USA 10:00 Milość i wojna - melodramat prod. USA 11:55 HBO na stojaka - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Big Brother: Pojedynek (2) - reality show 13:30 Jak tylko potrafisz - komedia prod. USA 15:30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16:30 Zielone berety - film wojenny prod. USA 19:00 Fakty 19:20 Sport i pogoda 19:35 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 20:00 Ace Ventura, zew natury - komedia prod. USA 21:45 Jadowici zabójcy - film sensacyjny prod. USA 23:20 Rajd Paryż-Dakar 23:30 Big Brother: Pojedynek (2) - reality show 0:25 Tenbit.pl - mag. internetowy 0:35 Nauka jazdy - serial dok. 1:05 Dom pełen pomysłów - mag. 1:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 2:15 Nic straconego thumb|left|250x250px 6.00 Strefa P 6.30 Supergol - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Hoboczaki 8.20 Czarny Królewicz - serial przygodowy 8.50 Biały Kieł - serial prod. amerykańskiej 9.20 Alvaro - telenowela prod. brazylijskiej 10.20 Ostatnia romantyczka - komedia prod. francuskiej 12.10 Mój własny wróg - thriller science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 13.55 Kinomaniak 14.25 Kosmiczne lala - komedia science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 16.25 Goście, goście 2 - komedia prod. francuskiej 18.10 Indiana Jones w Hollywood - film przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Sędzia Dredd - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 21.50 Śmlerć w eterze - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 23.50 Chora miłość - horror prod. amerykańskiej 1.40 X laski 2.10 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 3.00 Muzyczny VIP 3.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|274x274px 06.40 Teledyski 07.40 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Filmy animowane 10.00 Akwanauci (39) - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 10.25 Co za noc - komedia obyczajowa prod. USA 12.00 451 stopni Fahrenheita - film SF prod. brytyjskiej 13.50 Białe wilki - film przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 15.15 Nie z tego świata (83) - serial komediowy prod. USA 15.40 Czy boisz się ciemności? (83) - serial dla młodzieży prod. kanadyjskiej 16.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Filmy animowane 18.00 Grom w raju (1) - pilot serialu sensacyjnego prod. USA 18.45 Władca zwierząt (1) - serial fantastyczny prod. USA 19.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 5 (1) - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Dzień cudów - thriller prod. USA 21.35 Jeden z naszych - dramat kryminalny prod. amerykańskiej 23.10 Władca zwierząt (1) - serial fantastyczny prod. amerykańskiej 23.55 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 5 (1) - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 00.15 Dzień cudów - thriller prod. USA 01.40 Jeden z naszych - dramat kryminalny prod. amerykańskiej thumb|left|430x430px 06:05 Pani Miecia; film dokumentalny Daniela Bargiełowskiego; powt. 07:05 Wyjście awaryjne; 1982 komedia prod. polskiej (89'); reż: Roman Załuski; wyk: Bożena Dykiel, Jerzy Michotek, Maria Gładkowska, Andrzej Golejewski; powt. 08:40 Z dziecięcej estrady; program dla dzieci 09:05 Biblioteka rodzinna; Hrabia Monte Christo; film animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 09:55 W Wiedeńskim nastroju gra Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Narodowej; dyr. Georg Hortnagel 10:40 Demon komizmu-Antoni Fertner; film dok. Tadeusza Pawłowicza i Zbigniewa Wawra (28') 11:10 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; - największe sportowe wydarzenia roku 2001 12:00 Anioł Pański; Orędzie Jana Pawła II z okazji Światowego Dnia Pokoju 12:15 7 dni świat; wydarzenia 2001; program publicystyczny 13:00 Wiadomości; oraz powtórzenie Orędzia Noworocznego Prezydenta RP 13:20 Dzieje mistrza Twardowskiego; 1995 film fabularny prod. polskiej (97'); reż: Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk: Daniel Olbrychski, Rafał Olbrychski, Rafał Królikowski, Jerzy Bończak, Agnieszka Różańska, Maryla Rodowicz 14:55 Karnawał gwiazd; stereo 15:55 Teatr Telewizji; Bal Stulecia; 1999 autor: Andrzej Mularczyk; reż: Barbara Sałacka; wyk: Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Ferency, Wojciech Malajkat, Ewa Sałacka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Gdy królowały gwiazdy; film dokumentalny Stanisława Grabowskiego 18:30 Dziennikowa Szopka Noworoczna J. Fedorowicza 19:15 Dobranocka; Reksio; - Reksio łyżwiarz; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Fuks; 1999 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk: Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos 21:30 Niektóre Piosenki z Kabaretu Starszych Panów; koncert; reż: Laco Adamik; wyk: Barbara Krafftówna, Wiesław Gołas, Bohdan Łazuka, Wiesław Michnikowski i inni; prowadzenie - Magda Umer 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Benefis Bohdana Łazuki 00:50 Demon komizmu-Antoni Fertner; film dok. Tadeusza Pawłowicza i Zbigniewa Wawra (28'); powt. 01:20 Dobranocka; Reksio; - Reksio łyżwiarz; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Fuks; 1999 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk: Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos; powt. 03:25 Dziennikowa Szopka Noworoczna J. Fedorowicza; powt. 04:10 Ja i on; film Stefana Szwakopfa 04:20 Niektóre Piosenki z Kabaretu Starszych Panów; koncert; reż: Laco Adamik; wyk: Barbara Krafftówna, Wiesław Gołas, Bohdan Łazuka, Wiesław Michnikowski i inni; prowadzenie - Magda Umer; powt. 05:25 Panorama; powt. 05:45 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:50 Ladies and gentlemen; film Witolda Giersza 06:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|225x225px 8.00 Kacper i przyjaciele 76 - serial anim. prod. USA 8.20 Baśnie braci Grimm: Jaś i Małgosia - serial animowany 8.45 Był sobie człowiek 7: Pax Romana czyli Pokój Rzymski - serial animowany, Francja 9.15 Zabawna buzia - musical USA 11.00 Dotyk anioła 158: Bóg porusza się tajemniczymi ścieżkami - serial obyczajowy USA (powt.) 12.00 Kacper i przyjaciele 76 - serial animowany USA 12.20 Baśnie braci Grimm: Jaś i Małgosia - serial animowany (powt.) 12.45 Był sobie człowiek 7: Pax Romana czyli Pokój Rzymski - serial animowany, Francja (powt.) 13.15 Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa, Polska (powt.) 15.00 M Kwadrat - talk-show 15.50 Wizyta w domu... 16.20 King Kong - film fantastyczny 18.40 Bill Cosby Show 80 - serial komediowy USA 19.10 Dotyk anioła 159: Śmierć w rodzinie - serial obyczajowy USA 20.00 Wydarzenia - program informac. 20.30 Szogun - film przygodowy USA 22.45 Nietykalni 38 - serial USA 23.35 Szogun - film przygodowy USA 1.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|200x200px 7.10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 7.15 Nie Przegap (*) 7.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 8.00 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - animacja dla dzieci 8.25 Willow - film fantastyczny prod. USA 10.30 List miłosny - komediodramat prod. USA 11.55 O czym się mówi - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 13.35 Zapach kobiety - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 16.05 Deser: Chłopiec, który widział gorę lodową - film krótkometrażowy 16.15 W matni - dramat prod. USA 17 55 Kawaler - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 19.35 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - animacja dla dzieci 20.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 20.35 Nie Przegap (*) 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe (*) 21.00 Związki rodzinne - komedia prod. brytyjskiej 22.30 Magnolia - film obyczajowy 1.35 Ciemna strona Venus - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 3.05 Wielbicielka numer jeden - thriller prod. USA 4.35 Deser: Szczęśliwi Oiazowle - film krótkometrażowy 4.45 Bezmiar miłości - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 6.35 Kino Europejskie - dokument filmowy (*) programy niekodowane thumb|left|132x132px 07:00 Wyprawy - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Planeta południa - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Panorama Australii - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Okna na Chicago - cykl reportaży 09:30 Łowcy duchów - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Focus - poznaj świat - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Bryan Adams 11:00 Wyprawy - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Steve Winwood - koncert 13:00 Sport w Polsacie 2 15:00 Christina Aguilera - konxert 16:15 Ricky Martin 16:45 Marcy Gray - koncert 18:00 Smashing Pumpkins - koncert 18:45 Informacje 19:00 Celine Dion - koncert 20:20 Eurythmics - koncert 21:50 Brittish Rock Symphony - koncert 23:20 Nenech Cherry - koncert 00:20 Pożegnanie thumb|left|108x108px 9.00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: MB Rodzicielki 9.15 Różaniec - część bolesna 9.40 Ojciec Święty w Licheniu - film dok. 10.00 Gwinea Bissau - program duszpasterski 10.30 Poszło o miłość - film dok. 11.00 Och, ta młodzież - relacja 11.35 Abraham - film fabularny 12.25 Matka Teresa - film dok. 13.05 Opowieść Wigilijna - film anim. 14.20 Koncert Życzeń 15.00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15.25 Jan Paweł I - film dokumentalny 15.50 Zardzewiały świat - felieton 16.00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: MB Rodzicielki 16.10 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka: Nowy Rok - program dla dzieci 16.25 Konsekracja kościoła w Łodzi Dąbrowie - felieton 16.35 Łagiewnickie spotkanie z piosenką - program muzyczny 17.05 Przygody Joselito i Paluszka - film fab. 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Przegląd Rycerza Niepokalanej - magazyn 19.10 Drogrami Europy: Avignon - film krajoznawczy 19.20 Nasz Dziadzio 1 - film anim. 19.30 Słowacja w fotografii - felieton 19.40 Podarunek od Boga - film dok. 20.35 Różaniec - część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: MB Rodzicielki 21.15 Rękopis - reportaż 21.35 Tworzone ludzką ręką 18 - rep. 21.50 Rok po roku: Ponownie w drodze - film dokumentalny 22.10 Zabytki, kultura i tradycje Chin 1 - film krajoznawczy 23.05 Program dnia na jutro TVN 24 Serwisy informacyjne co pół godziny 06:00 Raport TVN 24 -magazyn reporterów 07:00 Zdrowie - magazyn 07:30 Styl - magazyn 08:00 Nieautoryzowane biografie: John Gotti 09:00 II Tysiąclecie - film dok. odc.5 10:00 Zdrowie - magazyn 10:30 Styl - magazyn 11:00 Biografie: John Gotti 12:00 II Tysiąclecie - film dok. odc.5 13:00 Reportaż 13:30 Raport TVN 24 - magazyn ekonom. 14:00 Zdrowie - magazyn 14:30 Styl - magazyn 15:00 Biografie: John Gotti 16:00 II Tysiąclecie - film dok. odc.5 17:00 Reportaż 17:30 Raport TVN 24 -magazyn reporterów 18:00 Zdrowie- magazyn 18:30 Styl - magazyn 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Styl - magazyn 20:00 Reportaż 20:30 Raport TVN 24 -magazyn reporterów 21:00 Zdrowie - magazyn 21:30 Styl - magazyn 22:00 Biografie: John Gotti 23:00 II Tysiąclecie - film dok. odc. 5 00:00 Zdrowie - magazyn 00:30 Styl - magazyn thumb|left|316x316px 6.00 EURONEWS. Attualità 6.30 TG 1. Notiziario —.— CCISS. 6.45 UNO MATTINA. Contenitore All’interno: 7.00 - 8.00 - 9.00 Tg 1. Notiziario 7.30 Tg 1 - L.I.S.. Notiziario 9.30 Tg 1 - Flash. Notiziario 9.35 APPUNTAMENTO AL CINEMA. Rubrica 9.45 SANTA MESSA PER LA GIORNATA MONDIALE DELLA PACE CELEBRATA DA SUA SANTITÀ GIOVANNI PAOLO II. “Dalla Basilica Vaticana in Roma” . Regia di Valerio Nataletti. All’interno: Recita dell’Angelus. 12.20 CONCERTO DI CAPODANNO. Musica. Dirige Seiji Ozawa. Con l’ Orchestra Filamornica di Vienna. Regia di Brian Large 13.40 TELEGIORNALE. Notiziario 14.10 TG 1 ECONOMIA. Rubrica 14.15 SIAMO TUTTI INVITATI - ANCORA UNA VOLTA. Varietà. All’interno: 15.30 Cerimonia del cambio della Guardia solenne del Reggimento dei Corazzieri a Cavallo. Speciale 17.10 TG 1. Notiziario 17.25 MARY POPPINS. Film (USA, 1964). 20.00 TELEGIORNALE. Notiziario 20.35 VARIETÀ. Varietà 20.45 2002 IN. Contenitore 23.10 TG 1. Notiziario 23.20 CONCERTO DI CAPODANNO. Musica 1.25 TG 1 - NOTTE. Notiziario 1.30 STAMPA OGGI. Attualità 1.40 IL GRILLO. Rubrica 2.05 AFORISMI. Rubrica 2.10 SOTTOVOCE. Attualità 2.40 PER FAVORE AMMAZZATEMI MIA MOGLIE. Film (USA, 1986) 4.20 LA VITA DEL PRINCIPE TOTÒ. Documenti thumb|left|340x340px 6.00 CURARE L’ANIMA E IL CORPO. Rubrica “ Incontro con il Prof. Ermete De Longis - Chirurgo Plastico Estetico” 6.10 ACQUARELLI D’ITALIA. Rubrica 6.35 DALLA CRONACA. Rubrica 6.40 LAVORORA. Rubrica ® 6.50 RASSEGNA STAMPA DAI PERIODICI. Attualità 7.00 GO CART MATTINA. Contenitore. All’interno: Teletubbies. Cartoni animati; I Muppet nell’isola del tesoro. Film (USA, 1996). Con Tim Curry, Kevin Bishop 10.15 UN MONDO A COLORI. Attualità 10.30 TG 2 - 10.30. Notiziario 10.35 TG 2 - MEDICINA 33. Rubrica 10.55 NONSOLOSOLDI. Rubrica 11.05 TG 2 EAT PARADE. Rubrica 11.15 TG 2 MATTINA. Notiziario 11.30 I FATTI VOSTRI . Varietà 13.00 TG 2 - GIORNO. Notiziario 13.30 TG 2 COSTUME E SOCIETÀ 13.50 TG 2 SALUTE. Rubrica 14.05 SCHERZI D’AMORE. Rubrica 14.45 AL POSTO TUO. Talk show 16.15 JACK & JASON DETECTIVES. Telefilm. “Sete di potere” 17.00 SCUOLA DI STREGHE. Telefilm. “Vita da rane” 18.00 TG 2 - FLASH L.I.S.. Notiziario 18.05 FINALMENTE DISNEY. Contenitore. All’interno: Art Attack. Rubrica 18.30 RAI SPORT SPORTSERA. Rubrica 18.50 SERENO VARIABILE. Rubrica 19.10 JAG - AVVOCATI IN DIVISA. Telefilm. “ L’impostore” 20.00 ZORRO. Telefilm. “Al lupo al lupo” 20.30 TG 2 - 20.30. Notiziario. 20.55 MA DOV’È ANDATA LA MIA BAMBINA? Film commedia (USA, 1994) 22.35 TOP AWARDS. Musicale. 23.45 TG 2 - NOTTE. Notiziario 0.20 APPUNTAMENTO AL CINEMA 0.25 UNA DOMENICA A NEW YORK. Film (USA, 1964) 1.55 ITALIA INTERROGA. Rubrica 2.00 TG 2 SALUTE. Rubrica ® 2.25 LAVORORA. Rubrica thumb|left|293x293px 6.00 RAI NEWS 24 - MORNING NEWS. Contenitore 8.35 CAPIRE L’IMPRESA. Rubrica “ Il piano d’impresa” 9.05 RITRATTI. Documenti. “Renato Carosone: il comico della canzone” . 10.00 TOTÒ DIABOLICUS. Film (Italia, 1962) 11.35 CORREVA L’ANNO. Rubrica “Mao Tze-Tung” 12.30 TG 3. Notiziario 12.45 TG 3 PARI E DISPARI. Rubrica. A cura di Ilda Bartoloni 13.00 PINOCCHIO E LA CHIAVE D’ORO. Film 14.00 TG 3. Notiziario 14.30 TG 3 LEONARDO. Rubrica 14.40 TG 3 NEAPOLIS. Rubrica 14.50 I CARTONI DELLA MELEVISIONE. Contenitore. All’interno: 15.10 TG 3 GT RAGAZZI. Rubrica 15.20 ZONA FRANKA. Rubrica 15.55 LA MELEVISIONE FAVOLE E CARTONI. Contenitore. All’interno: 16.50 COSE DELL’ALTRO GEO. Gioco 17.30 GEO & GEO. Rubrica 19.00 TG 3. Notiziario 20.00 RAI SPORT TRE. Rubrica sportiva 20.10 BLOB. Attualità. 20.50 EL CID. Film avventura (USA/Italia, 1961) All’interno: 22.35 Tg 3. Notiziario 0.05 APPUNTAMENTO AL CINEMA 0.10 FUORI ORARIO. COSE (MAI) VISTE. “Eveline” 1.15 RAI NEWS 24. thumb|left|150x150px 6.00 ROSE MARIE. Film (USA, 1954). All’interno: 7.00 Meteo. Previsioni del tempo 8.20 IL FAVOLOSO DOTTOR DOLITTLE. Film (USA, 1967) All’interno: 10.00 Meteo. Previsioni del tempo 11.30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE. Notiziario 11.40 FORUM. Rubrica 13.30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE. Notiziario 14.00 LA RUOTA DELLA FORTUNA. Gioco 15.00 IL PRINCIPE GUERRIERO. Film (USA, 1965) All’interno: 17.00 Meteo. Previsioni del tempo 17.55 SEMBRA IERI. Attualità 18.55 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE.Notiziario. All’interno: 19.24 Meteo. Previsioni del tempo 19.35 LA FORZA DEL DESIDERIO. Telenovela 20.10 TERRA NOSTRA. Telenovela. 20.45 STASERA CIRCO. Varietà.“Barum” 22.50 ROBA DA MATTI. Film commedia (1990) All’interno: 23.55 Meteo 0.35 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 1.00 IL TIGRE. Film (Italia, 1967) All’interno: 1.55 Meteo 3.00 IL COCCO DI MAMMA. Film (Italia, 1957) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete 4 z 2002 roku